Ambition
by kitty-deactivated
Summary: Dovewing can do nothing but what her sister tells her to. Even if her sister, Ivypool, wants to rule ThunderClan. Even if it means murdering Bramblestar, seducing her ex-mate, and killing whoever else gets in their way. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Another day.

Another patrol.

Another meal.

Guard the camp.

Then it was back to sleep.

That was an outline of Dovewing's bland, boring life. She didn't care, nor did she complain about it. The gray she-cat simply went about life, hunting, eating, patrolling, whatever was needed of her.

Oh, and following her sister, Ivypool. She loved her sister, and would do anything that Ivypool asked of her.

Dovewing always did as she was told, though sometimes she'd hesitate to do so. Some of the things her sister would ask of her were…_questionable. _That included sneaking out of camp, playing pranks on other kits (when they were younger, of course), and skipping duties.

But then came the day that she was asked to do the most preposterous thing of all:

"Let's take over the Clan." Ivypool whispered. Dovewing had known, being that they were sisters, how ambitious the silver-furred she-cat was, but this was just ridiculous.

"W-what?" Dovewing hissed, confused. "Let's..what!?" She lowered her voice. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Of course, I would need to become deputy, first." Ivypool narrowed her eyes. "If either one-leader or deputy-died, I would have a chance."

"I could try to convince Bramblestar to-" Dovewing began shakily. She was only stalling, though. She knew exactly what her sister was talking about, and it sent chills down her spine.

Ivypool's voice was just barely above a whisper. "No, Dovewing. I mean having our leader killed. _Bramblestar." _She looked right into Dovewing's eyes. "We can do this together, secretly, can't we? We could rule ThunderClan together. Set up our own code, live the way we want to live."

Well, it _did _sound nice...

Dovewing found herself nodding. "Yes. What do I need to do? I think I remember hearing Jayfeather say something about Bramblestar having…five lives left? Maybe six." She knew this was wrong. She knew, deep in her bones, that everything about this was extremely wrong. But she had to do it. Not only was she enticed by what Ivypool had said, she couldn't do anything but obey her sister. She felt she _had _to.

"So now we figure out a trap, and how to kill him…" Ivypool purred slightly. "First, let's eat." And she walked toward the fresh-kill pile, Dovewing following close behind. The deputy, Squirrelflight, shared a thrush with her mate, the two discussing something quietly. Dovewing swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing that she and her sister would probably have to kill both of them.

* * *

That night the two snuck out into the forest, ready to continue discussing how to take over ThunderClan. Ivypool and Dovewing were silent as they weaved through the forest, careful not to alert the guards at the camp entrance. When they reached the stream between them and WindClan, they stopped. The running water drowned out their voices if they were quiet enough.

"Once Bramblestar is dead, it'll be easy." Ivypool began. Dovewing's heart pounded in both fear and excitement. "Squirrelflight will grieve, and we will have enough time to kill her and show the Clan who their new leaders will be."

She timidly gave her sister a suggestion, not used to helping with the plan. She was usually the one who followed the plan, not created it. "We should make sure the Clan trusts us, and that we become more popular, right? The other Clans, too."

Ivypool nodded modestly. "Yes. Good idea." Dovewing blinked happily in spite of herself. "Hm…how should we set up Bramblestar's death?" Her sister looked thoughtful.

"Deathberries?" Dovewing blurted out, possibly a bit too loud. She quickly shut her mouth, swallowing. "Er, I mean," She lowered her voice. "Poison his food?"

"Yeah, because it's so easy to find those berries in our territory." Ivypool spat scathingly, making Dovewing wince. "If we're going to try to poison him, you'll be in charge of doing so."

Dovewing backed up slightly, lowering her head. "Sorry…"

"I'll figure something out tomorrow. I think we should head back to camp before it gets too late." Ivypool sighed, padding toward the direction of the hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I see a certain guest reviewer was, uh, guessing what would happen later in the story! ;) Careful, these story plots are mighty tricky!**

Dovewing awoke to paw prodding her side. She groaned, trying to bat away the annoyance. Then something furry hit her face, and she jumped up. "Oh!" Embarrassed, the gray she-cat licked her shoulder fur down. It was only her sister, Ivypool. "Sorry…"

"We're both wanted for the dawn patrol," Her sister said quickly. Then she lowered her voice. "Meet me in the forest later tonight." Then Ivypool quickly left the den. Dovewing followed, stretching her legs as she did so.

She looked up, yawning and blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She was still tired.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and she hurried to join the patrol. As she approached it, she saw it consisted of Bramblestar, Rosepetal, and Bumblestripe. Oh, mouse-dung. Not him. Well, it was to be expected, since no one knew about what had really happened between them. She sighed, becoming less and less willing to go patrolling. _It won't be too long, right? Just a little walk around the border..._

"Good morning!" Dovewing put on a cheerful expression. She pressed herself against her sister, as though the silver she-cat would protect her. Bramblestar and Rosepetal nodded their greetings, though Bumbestripe only shot a look at her. She almost shuddered.

The ThunderClan leader set out, and the rest of the patrol followed. Dovewing hung in the back, behind Ivypool. They padded through the forest, passing by trees and ferns. She inhaled, relishing the fresh smell. It was one of those moments that she wanted to last forever…they were so perfect...

"Stop!" Bramblestar called out suddenly, and Dovewing was alert once more. She looked around, taking in the scents. She stiffened as she caught a whiff of-

_Fox!_

Rosepetal looked alarmed. "I think it went that way!" She pointed her tail in the direction of the ShadowClan border. Ivypool shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure the scent trail was leading toward WindClan."

"Check again." The she-cat almost growled.

"How about we split up?" Bramblestar stepped in deliberately, though there was a hint of confusion in his tone. Dovewing also felt that way. She could feel the tension in the air, and she was pretty sure it wasn't bad fresh-kill. She was about to suggest that she go with Rosepetal and Ivypool, but the leader spoke first. "Dovewing and Bumblestripe, you should go check the WindClan border. Rosepetal, go back to camp and warn Squirrelflight, so that she is well informed when assigning patrols." Dovewing had a feeling that Bramblestar wasn't just sending the she-cat away for the safety of the Clan. "Ivypool and I will take a look at the ShadowClan border."

Dovewing was both glad and anxious. Her sister would be with the Clan leader, giving her a chance to find weaknesses and easy ways to kill him. But it also meant she was going to be with Bumblestripe. _Alone._

"Let's go, Dovewing." Bumblestripe said, waving his tail. He set off, leading her away from the group. She began to dread what might happen. He was obviously still angry since they "broke up" as one would say, and when he was angry, the tom was very unpredictable. He seemed fine now, but when they were alone...

The two trekked through the forest, both silent. It seemed to last forever, the only sound being their pawsteps…and her pounding heart. The tom abruptly stopped, and she almost ran into him. He spun around, his eyes gleaming. "It's been quite a while, Dovewing." He growled. "Even though we live in the same-"

"Sh-shouldn't we be going? To check on the fox?" She said hurriedly.

Bumblestripe boxed her ears, and she shrunk back. "Don't interrupt!" He growled menacingly. "I was speaking, you piece of mouse-dung." Dovewing winced. _This _was exactly why she was no longer his mate. Why she avoided him as much as he could. And why she couldn't tell anyone. "I thought you loved me! Then you ran off with that ShadowClan tom…disgusting!"

She wanted so badly to stand up for herself. But she couldn't. Dovewing couldn't speak up for Tigerheart, for herself! Fear of Bumblestripe overcame everything. Fear that one day he would do something worse than just injure her, both physically and mentally.

"I'm sorry!" She cried, bowing her head. "I'm very, very sorry!"

"Oh, shut up." The tom growled. He turned away, continuing to pad toward the stream that divided ThunderClan from WindClan. Dovewing followed, though very hesitantly. She was so weak. She hated herself for being so weak. She could only endure the abuse of her ex-mate, just like how she obeyed whatever her sister said.

As they approached the stream, Bumblestripe spun around and slammed his paws down on her throat. Her eyes widened as she gasped for breath. Her worst fears were coming true. He growled, lifting her body up. She was surprised at how easily he did so. With a jolt she realized that he was dangling her over the stream. She tried to cry out, but the tom was pressing against her throat, stopping her breath.

"Apologize, you worthless she-cat!" Bumblestripe growled. "Apologize to me!" Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. Great StarClan! Was this tom going to kill her here? Choke her to death or drown her in the river? She tried to resist, but it was too late. She felt her vision begin to go dark.

"Get away from my daughter!" Relief flooded through her as the pressure against her throat was released. She gasped for breath, coughing and spluttering. She winced as she fell on the ground, just inches from the edge of the river. She blinked, her head pounding. Dovewing saw her father, Birchfall, pinning Bumblestripe to the ground. "What in the name of StarClan were you doing?" She sighed, grateful.

* * *

"Bumblestripe, what do you have to say for yourself?" Bramblestar demanded. The Clan watched in silence, horrified. Dovewing looked at her paws and grimaced. She was glad that the abuse was finally going to end, but she felt guilty that she hadn't been the one to end it.

"Nothing." Bumblestripe stared defiantly at the leader. "Exile me if you wish, even kill me. I don't care." Millie took a step forward.

"How could you? I thought you and Dovewing-" The tabby she-cat cried. "You didn't mean to do those things, did you? Why?!"

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence, shooting Millie a look. "As a matter of fact, you are exiled. You will no longer be welcome in our Clan. By the time the sun sets, you must be gone. If anyone finds you on our territory-" His gaze landed on Dovewing. "-all of you have permission to rip his pelt off."

"Wait!" Millie stepped in again. "This isn't right! You can't just exile Bumblestripe! What else does he have to say?"

Graystripe looked pained. "Millie..."

"It has been decided." Bramblestar growled. "Leave now, or we'll kill you."

Bumblestripe slowly stood, narrowing his eyes. "Would anyone care to join me?" Behind Dovewing she heard a murmur.

"This is Tigerstar all over again..." Chills went down Dovewing's spine as she heard Sandstorm speak. What was that supposed to mean?

Millie boldly moved forward, surprising Dovewing. Ivypool, who sat protectively beside her, stiffened. "I will!" Bumblestripe's mother growled. She glared at the ThunderClan leader. "I will leave this corrupt Clan."

"Millie?" Blossomfall looked shocked. "What are you doing?" The mother and son exited the camp, ignoring the she-cat. "What are you doing?!"

Dovewing turned away, and she and Ivypool slunk into the warrior's den, not wanting to witness more drama.

* * *

Dovewing felt whiskers tickle her face, and she was jerked awake. She made out Ivypool in the darkness. "You awake?" She heard the silver she-cat whisper. Dovewing nodded. "I figured out what we're going to do. The plan will go into action three days from now. I'll explain it to you when we get into the forest."

She listened, her heart quickening with excitement. Now it was time to get their paws dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

Dovewing's heart began to beat harder as she approached Squirrelflight. Calm down! She told herself. You just need to keep the deputy in camp for as long as possible! At least until Ivypool came back…today was the day they would begin their climb to the top of the Clan. But she felt doubt creeping into her mind. This was wrong. Very, very wrong.

She shook her head and sucked in a breath. "I have to." She told herself quietly. Dovewing had promised to, anyway. She was Ivypool's sister. Of course she had to!

"Good morning, Dovewing! I would like you to lead a hunting patrol. The abandoned twoleg nest seems to be full of mice, so head there." She stiffened. No! She had to stay in the camp to stall. And it was the first time in her life that she would get a real chance to prove herself to Ivypool. She had to try.

"Um..Squirrelflight, I need to speak to you." She began, her mind going blank. What did she have to talk about?

No idea.

"Yes?" She asked. "Whatever it is, say it quick." Squirrelflight nodded at the four clanmates waiting for Dovewing.

"I need to speak to you in private." She whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking. It still did, but it seemed to help convince the deputy of her urgency. "It's very important."

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "What happened? Come over here." She murmured. The deputy waved her tail. "Lionblaze!" She called. "Take over for the moment. I'll be right back." Then she led Dovewing away from their clanmates, to a quieter part of the camp. "What's wrong? Is it...him?"

That question caused an idea to pop into her head. "Y-yes. Well, Millie." She whispered. The idea was brilliant, she was sure of it! Dovewing had to control her excitement and continue looking frightened. She had to make this work. "I scented her and a mixture of shrew. Maybe she was hunting around here. She and Bumblestripe."

The Clan deputy looked furious. "How dare they? After what that tom put you through..." Dovewing suddenly felt a wave of emotion. Squirrelflight was too nice a cat to conspire against. Here she was, already wanting to stand up for her.

Did they have to kill her?

"I-I'm not sure though." Dovewing replied quickly, trying to drag it out. Ivypool was still out. Bramblestar had to be killed without making the sisters look suspicious.

"Dovewing, you were tortured by this tom. You shouldn't be so scared to reveal your feelings or thoughts. Bumblestripe was a bully. Millie decided to join him. If you suspect that they're on our territory, you should notify me or Bramblestar. Don't feel like you have to hold back." She truly felt touched in that moment. Suddenly she didn't want to ruin the she-cat's life by killing her mate. Squirrelflight was so sympathetic and supportive.

"Th-thank you." She whispered. Dovewing decided to tell the deputy what Ivypool was going to do. She had to stop this before anyone went too far. It was too much! It would be a great weight off her shoulders, too. "I also wanted to say-" She swallowed. Then she opened her mouth to let out the truth.

"Bramblestar! Help! Help him!" Her eyes widened when she saw Ivypool dragging Bramblestar's body into the camp. How was that? It hadn't been that long since her sister had gone out! Dovewing noticed that the leader's body was soaking wet. Was that how he had been killed? That wasn't what they'd agreed on! Well, what Ivypool had planned to do.

"Great StarClan...No!" Squirrelflight ran toward the tabby body, her green eyes wide with fear. Dovewing began to feel bad. Really bad. "What happened?" She asked, her voice breaking. "Ivypool!"

Leafpool and Jayfeather pushed forward through the now large crowd of cats. They carried herbs and began to treat Bramblestar immediately. "He's soaking wet." Jayfeather grumbled.

"But...what happened?" Squirrelflight looked shocked.

Ivypool shook her head, and Dovewing saw genuine confusion in her sister's eyes. "I'll confess that I went out for a walk and to avoid a patrol- I was feeling stressed out." She knew that was a lie. "And then I found him floating in the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan." But that wasn't a lie. That was true from the sound of her voice.

Dovewing looked Ivypool in the eye, asking the unsaid words. Her sister only shook her head, looking just as shocked as everyone else.

Leafpool raised her head, her face twisted in a pained expression. "There are claw marks on his throat, but they're not bad enough to kill him. He was probably drowned."

"His lives. He had six more lives left!" Squirrelflight's breathing was shallow and quick. Leafpool and Sandstorm pressed against the she-cat, comforting her. The deputy's sister gave her thyme, though it didn't help all that much.

Dovewing bowed her head. "Bramblestar was a great leader. I'm sorry he had to go so soon." Lionblaze buried his nose in the leader's fur, and Jayfeather was completely silent.

"I-I..." Squirrelflight rushed forward and pressed herself against Bramblestar's dead body. She murmured to Jayfeather, her voice full of grief. "We will go to the Moonpool at once. When I return- that will be when we bury him." She straightened. "But first..."

Dovewing was nudged away from the rest of their grieving clanmates by Ivypool, and she leaned in closely. "Ivypool? What did you do?"

"Nothing." Her sister replied quietly. "I found him. That was it." That was definitely the truth.

Dovewing felt only confusion. "Oh."

Squirrelflight padded toward the high-ledge and slowly climbed to the top, as though weary. "I say this before our StarClan ancestors...and Bramblestar's spirit."

Dovewing and Ivypool exchanged glances. The new leader was already going to choose a new deputy. That was good. It showed that she was still strong, despite this major setback.

Or maybe it wasn't good. The stronger Squirrelflight was, the harder it would be to take over the Clan. Ivypool still wanted to do so, right? She knew her sister too well for her to just give up on something as ambitious as that.

"Dovewing will be my deputy." At first she couldn't quite comprehend what had just been said. It soon began to sink in.

Her? Dull, boring, no-good, weak Dovewing? She could hardly speak up for herself! Ivypool would command her, and she would follow. She was the hardly noticeable shadow that everyone never really saw. Her, deputy? Unheard of. Yet they were already chanting her name.

"Dovewing! Dovewing! Dovewing!" She stepped forward shyly, allowing all of the Clan to see her. She purred with happiness when she saw Ivypool's approving look. She began to feel less guilty about what had happened.

"Good job, Dovewing." Ivypool murmured in her ear. The rest of her Clanmates crowded around her, congratulating her.

Birchfall and Whitewing pressed against her, purring and telling her how proud they were.

"Let's go now." Squirrelflight flicked her tail and leapt off of the highledge. "I trust you can take care of the Clan while I'm gone." Her paws filled with energy and joy, realizing how important she now was. Dovewing watched as Squirrelflight and Jayfeather left to exit. She was about to follow them, but Ivypool stopped her.

"You're in charge now." Her sister murmured.

Dovewing's eyes widened. "B-but what should I do?" She whispered. She was used to being ordered around, told what to do. This was strange.

"Patrols." Ivypool shrugged.

Dovewing swallowed. She called out names of cats, assigning them to different places and sending them out hunting. It seemed to get everyone's minds off of the death of their leader and distracted even her.

After the patrols, though, she was unsure of what else to do. Dovewing began to feel a little nervous when she saw her sister's patrol come back into the camp. She let put a sigh of relief and waited for any instructions. Ivypool walked right past her and deposited several pieces of prey into the fresh-kill pile.

"Why don't you eat?" Whitewing padded up to her daughter and dropped a mouse a her paws. "You've been busy helping everyone else, now you should worry about yourself." Dovewing purred, grateful.

"I will." She stopped when she saw Squirrelflight enter the camp. She ran forward. "Squirrelfli-" Dovewing began. "I mean, Squirrelstar!" She cried joyously.

A chant began to rise. "Squirrelstar! Squirrelstar! Squirrelstar!" Dovewing and the rest of Clan were not going to grieve for too long. They knew they had a strong leader with them.

* * *

The next morning Dovewing awoke early. She surprised even herself when she'd realized it. She had been excited for the coming day. She exited the den quickly, managing to step on one tail. She stretched in the middle of the camp and held back a yawn. She saw that Squirrelstar was awake too.

"Good morning, Dovewing." Squirrelstar greeted the new deputy. There was a sadness in her eyes. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it? These breaths we're breathing in, and dew on the grass. You can hear the birds, too."

Dovewing felt the conversation beginning to feel awkward. She wasn't sure how to respond. "Yes! Right." She responded quickly. The Clan leader gave her a look of slight amusement.

"It seems everyone is going to get up soon. Speaking of which, what were you doing out here so early?" Squirrelstar asked.

"I guess I was a little nervous." Dovewing admitted.

"I understand completely." Squirrelstar purred. "When Bramblestar appointed me deputy…" She trailed off, her gaze fixed on something distant. Her green eyes glazed over.

Dovewing waited. "S-Squirrelstar?" She asked. "Are you okay?" The Clan leader turned and walked off, as if their conversation had never happened. She suddenly began to worry. The other night she had been sure their leader was strong, but grief had seemed to be taking over. She swallowed, feeling terrible. What had they done? Why had Ivypool destroyed the she-cat's life?

She saw Ivypool exit the warriors' den and she ran over to her sister. "Ivypool! I need to speak to you-" Her sister turned to look at her.

"D-Dovewing! How could you?" She whispered. "I have to tell the leader. I'm sorry. What you've done is too terrible."


End file.
